1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a silica group coating film having a low dielectric constant used in a copper damascene method, and more specifically to a method for processing a silica group coating film having a dielectric constant equal to or less than 3.2 in the formation of a multi-layer wiring structure, using a copper damascene.
2. Description of Prior Art
The need for high integration of semiconductor devices is increasingly rising, and now we are running into a generation of 0.13 xcexcm gate lengths. It is already recognized that, by using Cu as a wiring material in such instances in place of the conventional Al, the characteristics of manufactured semiconductor elements can be improved in the following aspects.
Cu is superior to Al in tolerance for EM (i.e., electromigration). Also, Cu has low resistance, and thereby it is possible to reduce signal delay due to wiring resistance. The use under high current density can be achieved, that is, an allowable current density can be improved by three (3) times or more, and thereby the width of wiring can be made fine.
However, since it is difficult to control the etching rate of Cu compared to Al, a copper damascene method attracts attention as a method for realizing multi-layer wiring of Cu without any etching process. A lot of proposals have been made (for example, Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-174023 and Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-174121).
Explanation of the copper damascene method will now be given with reference to FIG. 5.
First, as shown in FIG. 5(a), an intermediate insulating film, which is comprised of SiO2 through a CVD method or SOG and has a low dielectric constant, is formed on a substrate, and a resist mask having a pattern is provided thereon. By etching, as shown in FIG. 5(b), wiring gutters are formed. Next, as shown in FIG. 5(c), the wiring gutters are lined with barrier metal, and as shown in FIG. 5(d), Cu is embedded into the gutters by means of electrolysis plating so as to form a lower layer wiring. After polishing the barrier metal and Cu by chemical polishing, as shown in FIG. 5(e), another intermediate insulating film is formed thereon. In the same manner, by selectively etching the intermediate insulating film through a resist mask having a pattern, as shown in FIG. 5(f), via-holes (or contact holes) and trench holes (i.e., gutters for an upper layer wiring) are formed (dual damascene). As shown in FIG. 5(g), the via-holes and the gutters for an upper layer wiring are lined with barrier metal, as shown in FIG. 5(h), Cu is embedded into the via-holes and the gutters for an upper layer wiring by means of electrolysis plating or the like, and thereby an upper layer wiring is formed.
In the above-mentioned explanation, copper is used for forming wiring in a damascene method. However, a damascene method can be conducted with aluminum. The present invention can be applied to a damascene method using various conductive metal as well as the copper damascene method.
When multi-layer wiring is formed by a damascene method, it is required that an aspect ratio (i.e., height/width) of via-holes should be increased for micros. However, if SiO2 through a CVD method is used for an intermediate insulating film, the aspect ratio will be at most 2. Also, the dielectric constant of SiO2 is relatively high (xcex5=4.1), which is not satisfactory.
Therefore, the use of organic or inorganic SOG having a lower dielectric constant has been examined. Further, it is desired to make the dielectric constant of organic or inorganic SOG lower.
It is recognized that the dielectric constant of an intermediate insulating film can be decreased by making the intermediate insulating film porous. However, the lower dielectric constant of the intermediate insulating film decreases the density of the film. As a result of this, damage or crack occurs in the intermediate insulating film when a plasma ashing process of a resist film is conducted as a subsequent process, and thereby it is difficult to obtain a reliable semiconductor element.
It is supposed that the reason of the damage in the intermediate insulating film is because Sixe2x80x94R group (R means lower alkyl group or hydrogen atom) is decomposed (R group is separated) by the ashing process and Sixe2x80x94OH bond is produced.
For example, in the case of organic SOG, Sixe2x80x94CH3 bond (CH3 is an example) is broken to be Sixe2x80x94OH. In the case of inorganic SOG, Sixe2x80x94H bond is broken to be Sixe2x80x94OH.
According to the present invention, to solve the problems as mentioned above, there is provided a method for processing a coating film comprising the steps of forming a silica group coating film having a dielectric constant equal to or less than 3.2 (preferably equal to or less than 2.7) on a substrate, etching the silica group coating film through a resist pattern, processing the silica group coating film, to which an etching process has been conducted, with plasma induced from inactive gas such as helium gas or the like, and removing the resist pattern by an ashing process.
It is possible to prevent damage in an ashing process by conducting a pre-ashing process with plasma induced from inactive gas such as helium gas or the like. It is supposed that the reason is because plasma induced from inactive gas such as helium gas or the like attacks the coating film having Sixe2x80x94H group and Sixe2x80x94H bond in the surface layer is changed into Sixe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si bond.
The dielectric constant equal to or less than 3.2 is required for an intermediate insulating film used in a damascene method. A lower dielectric constant is preferred. The silica group coating film is not limited to a particular one as far as it has such a dielectric constant. The silica group coating film having such a dielectric constant can be achieved by forming with coating liquid as follows:
The coating liquid can include a condensation product which is obtained through hydrolysis of trialkoxysilane within an organic solvent under an acid catalysis. In particular, it is preferable to obtain the coating liquid by dissolving trialkoxysilane having a concentration of 1-5 weight % in a case of converting into SiO2 into alkylene glycol dialkyl ether, adding water of 2.5-3.0 mols per 1 mol of the trialkoxysilane to this solution and adjusting the content of alcohol produced through a reaction in a reacting mixture to be less than or equal to 15 weight % after conducting a hydrolytic condensation under an acid catalyst.
An intermediate insulating film having a ladder structure can be obtained by using trialkoxysilane having a concentration of 1-5 weight % in a case of converting into SiO2. Independent of being organic or inorganic, by making a ladder structure, a film which is dense and has a low dielectric constant can preferably be formed as mentioned above.
As the above-mentioned trialkoxysilane, it is possible to list trimethoxysilane, triethoxysilane, tripropoxysilane, tributoxysilane, diethoxy monomethoxysilane, monomethoxy dipropoxysilane, dibutoxy monomethoxysilane, ethoxy methoxy propoxysilane, monoethoxy dimethoxysilane, monoethoxy dipropoxysilane, butoxy ethoxy propoxysilane, dimethoxy monopropoxysilane, diethoxy monopropoxysilane, and monobutoxy dimethoxysilane. Among these, compounds preferable in practice are: trimethoxysilane, triethoxysilane, tripropoxysilane, and tributoxysilane. In particular, trimethoxysilane and triethoxysilane are preferable.
As the solvent, in order to increase the stability of preservation, it is necessary to use alkylene glycol dialkyl ether. By using this, it is possible to control a decomposition reaction of Hxe2x80x94Si group in trialkoxysilane or a substitution reaction of hydroxy group for alkoxy group in silanol produced as an intermediate product, which occurs in the conventional art using lower alcohol as a solvent, and thereby it is possible to prevent the gelation.
As the alkylene glycol dialkyl ether, it is possible to list a dialkylether type of alkylene glycol such as ethylene glycol dimethylether, ethylene glycol diethylether, ethylene glycol dipropylether, ethylene glycol dibutylether, diethylene glycol dimethylether, diethylene glycol diethylether, diethylene glycol dipropylether, diethylene glycol dibutylether, propylene glycol dimethylether, propylene glycol diethylether, propylene glycol dipropylether, and propylene glycol dibutylether. Among these, a preferable compound is a dialkylether type, in particular, a dimethylether type of ethylene glycol or propylene glycol. These organic solvents may be used alone or by combining two or more kinds thereof. Also, these organic solvents are used at a ratio of 10-30 times mol with respect to 1 mol of alkoxysilane.
It is necessary that water used for hydrolysis of trialkoxysilane be within a range of 2.5-3.0 mols with respect to 1 mol of trialkoxysilane, preferably within a range of 2.8-3.0 mols, so as to increase the degree of hydrolysis. If it is too small compared to this range, although the stability in preservation is increased, the degree of hydrolysis is deteriorated, the content of organic group in the hydrolysis product is increased, and thereby gas is generated at the time of forming a coating film. If it is too much compared to this range, the stability in preservation is deteriorated.
Even if at least one kind of alkylene glycol dialkyl ether is used as a solvent rather than alcohol, since alcohol corresponding to alkoxy group is inevitably generated in the course of hydrolysis of alkoxysilane, it is necessary to remove the generated alcohol from the reaction system. Specifically, it is necessary to remove the alcohol to be less than or equal to 15 weight %, preferably to be less than or equal to 8 weight %, in the coating liquid. If the alcohol exceeds 15 weight %, Hxe2x80x94Si group and the generated alcohol react each other, ROxe2x80x94Si group is generated and the crack limit is deteriorated. In addition, gas is generated at the time of forming a coating film and the above-mentioned trouble is caused.
As a method for removing the alcohol, it is preferable to conduct distillation under reduced pressure for 2-6 hours in a temperature of 20-50xc2x0 C. in a degree of vacuum of 30-300 mmHg, preferably 50-200 mmHg. The coating liquid obtained in this manner has characteristics of showing the increase in the weight of the film-forming component after the removal of the solvent in a thermogravimetric analysis, and not having its peak at 3,000 cmxe2x88x921 in the infrared absorption spectrum. The conventional coating liquid, which is described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. Hei 4-216827 (1992), shows the decrease in the weight in a thermogravimetric analysis, and has its peak in the vicinity of 3,000 cmxe2x88x921 in the infrared absorption spectrum, which indicates that alkoxy group still exists therein.
One kind selected from polyalkylene glycol and the end alkylation product thereof may be included in the coating liquid. As a result of this, an intermediate insulating film can be made porous and the dielectric constant can be decreased.
As the polyalkylene glycol, it is possible to list lower polyalkylene glycol such as polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or the like. The end alkylation product means lower polyalkylene glycol in which hydroxy group in one or both end(s) of the lower polyalkylene glycol is made to be alkoxyl with lower alkyl group such as methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, or the like.
The addition amount of the one kind selected from polyalkylene glycol and the end alkylation product is 10-500 weight %, preferably 50-200 weight %, with respect to the solid component of the coating liquid.
The weight-average molecular weight of the polyalkylene glycol and the end alkylation product is 100-10,000, preferably 200-5,000. This range can easily make the dielectric constant lower without any damage to solubility in the coating liquid.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a method for manufacturing a semiconductor element comprising the following steps of:
(1) forming a silica group coating film having a dielectric constant equal to or less than 3.2 (preferably equal to or less than 2.7) on a substrate;
(2) providing a resist pattern on the silica group coating film;
(3) etching the silica group coating film using the resist pattern as a mask;
(4) processing the silica group coating film with plasma induced from inactive gas such as helium gas or the like; and
(5) conducting an ashing process to the resist pattern with plasma induced from oxygen gas.
In the above-mentioned step of forming a silica group coating film, for example, coating liquid is applied onto a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate, a metal plate, a ceramic substrate, or the like by means of a spinner method, a roll coater method, an immersion coating method, a spray method, a screen printing method, a brush painting method, or the like. It is dried to evaporate the solvent therein and a coating film is formed.
In the steps of (2), (3) and (5), the conventional means can be used.
In the step of processing the silica group coating film with plasma induced from inactive gas such as helium gas or the like, a plasma processing apparatus for generating plasma gas from the above-mentioned gas (for example, TCA-7822 manufactured by Tokyo Ohka Kogyo Co., Ltd.) is used. The plasma processing is conducted under pressure of 10-600 mTorr, preferably 100-500 mTorr, and for 30-300 seconds, preferably 30-120 seconds.
Another plasma processing apparatus may be used as well as TCA-7822. Also, as the inactive gas, neon, argon or the like may be used as well as helium.